The Prince Next Door
by IncreasedHeartbeat
Summary: A girl named, Joana has alot to suffer about. School, Family, and a hot headed prince? What happens when Zuko just appears next door with her friend, Kimberly. Joana has to keep remindering herself, He is just a cartoon, when love reveals. ZukoxOc.


The Prince Next Door

Summary: A girl named, Joana has alot to suffer about. School, Family, and a hot headed prince? What happens when Zuko just appears next door with her friend, Kimberly. Joana has to keep remindering herself, He is just a cartoon, when love reveals. ZukoxOc.

Bios:  
Name: Joana Reese Sinsinati  
Age: 16  
Hair: Long and beach blonde. The hair goes to the mid-back. And forms wings around the frame of the face.  
Eyes: A deep brown, like dark chocolate.  
Height: 5'6.  
Sking tone and Body: Slightly tanned and hour glass shape.  
Personality: Friendly, Fun, and Trustful. (To Trustful.)

Name: Kimberly Reid Ross  
Age: 10  
Hair: Short shaggy brown hair.  
Eyes: Deep mezmerizeing (sp?) blue eyes.  
Height: 4'11  
Skin tone and Body: Slightly pale and no curves yet.  
Personality: Quiet, Smart, and Sarcastic.

Disclaimer: Well. I don't own anyone except Joana, Kimberly, and most other Characters... But someone else owns me. ;  


* * *

**Kimberly walked through the high school doors dressed in her school uniform, a white blouse with golden cuffs and vest. The vest has, TAH, which is Triumph Acadamy High. The uniform includes a tan skirt and white socks with brown dress shoes. She had her black suitcase in her right hand and was followed by a boy that looked 16 behind her. She had her boring eyes, while the boy's eyes were roaming all around the school.Girls gave them looks and boys laughed at the boy following Kimberly, which was like mid-gut high to him. **

"Ha, what an odd couple."

The boy heard from a group of girls. When they entered the office, 1 of the 3 chairs was occupied. Kimberly smiled a bit and sat next to the blonde girl in the other chair.

"All ready in trouble, Joe?"

Kimberly said as the boy behind her sat in the chair next to Kimberly. Joana smiled and said, "Well acutally my father wanted to see me. I don't know why, but he said it was very serious."

Kimberly sighed, "Well you know your father, maybe your going to move again."

Joana sunk into her chair, "Maybe."

Joana looked past Kimberly and her eyes widend for a second,

**_That looks to much like Zuko. But... he doesn't have a scar. I am way to obsessed with Avatar. _**

Kimberly saw Joana was looking right past her.

"This is Zack."

The boy took a while and shifted to Kimberly.

"Hmm?"

Joana blinked and smiled, "Hey Zack where are you from?"

"Fire-"

Just then a thump was heard and an "Oof" came out of 'Zack'

"Er, Texas."

Joana giggled when he pronounced it, Texaz. Kimberly sighed and said,

"Isn't it obviouse?"

Joana looked back at Kimberly, "Obviouse? What?"

Kimberly's jaw dropped and she shook her head, "That Zack is-"

"Joana."

Joana turned to the call from her name to the secretary, Miss. White.

"Yes?"

"Your father will see you now."

Joana smiled and turned to Kimberly, "Well get Zack his schedule and I will help you during lunch ok?"

Kimberly just sighed and Joana took it as a 'Yes' and headed back to the principles office. She saw the sturdy oak desk that a black leather chair sat behind. The desk wasn't as messy but it has papers on it. Joana took a seat in one of the two brown chairs and saw the chair turning revealing her father, Micheal Sinsinati, and that he was on the cell phone.

"Yes."

A mumbling came out of the phone.

"Yes she is right infront of me, i'll tell her."

Another mumbling came out of the phone, but it was louder. Joana's eyebrow raised. Her father shook his head and slammed his fist on the desk and Joana was looking awkwardly at her father.

**_What's going on? _**

Her father finally hung up the cell phone with a Click and looked serious towards his daughter.

"Now, Joana, you know there were things happening between your mother and I correct?"

Joana just nodded. She was getting a feeling, that this was going to be a long.. chat.

"Good. Then you should know that-"

The door opened and revealed Miss. White, "Your new student, Zack is here should I send him in?"

Micheal was rubbing his temples with elbows posted on his desk, "Not now."

Miss. Micheal returned to her desk, closing the door on her way out. It took a while for Micheal to continue,

"I should know what?"

Joana said and Micheal looked up and grabbed his ink pen, "Well. I didn't want to tell you in the morning because you have the whole day infront of you and-"

Joana glared at her father, "Just get on with it. I am 16 I can take pretty much anything."

Joana and Micheal shifted uncomfortably in their chairs and Micheal took a deep breath before continueing,

"Your mother and I are getting divorced."

Joana gasped and could feel water swell in her eyes, she placed a hand over her mouth.

"And you need to choose, if you want to stay with me. Or go to your mother."

Joana shook her head, "Was that Mother on the phone?"

Micheal nodded, "Yes."

"What did she want."

Micheal sighed and chuckled a bit, "I knew you would want to know."

Joana didn't find any part of this situation funny. She knew her parents weren't the happiest but Divorce?

"Well she wanted to hear your answer from the telephone."

Joana blinked away tears and stood up grabbing the phone. Micheal stood up. A good 8 inches above Joana.

"What are you plaining to do, Joey?"

Joana whip lashed around and glared at her father, "Do not call me that. Ever again."

Joana dialed her mother's phone and a voice replied,

"Hello, Miss. Anderson, speaking?"

Anderson was her maidon name. Joana sniffed loudly and couldn't hold the tears and let some spill, her voice became a little quick. She heard a gasp on the other end.

"Joana? My little baby-"

"Please -Gasp.- Think this over with dad, mother!"

She heard a sigh and tears were spilling from Joana's eyes, "Please."

"I am sorry Joana it's just.. I can't take it anymore."

"But why! You had a great life until now! What is wrong?"

Her mother went silent.

"-Gasp.- What?"

Joana said, Micheal had taken a seat not wanting to hear this.

"Well when you became 16 we fought more and more, it just got to complicating and if we continued to fight. Flames would fly and you would get hurt."

Joana whiped some tears away and thought a while, "So it's me right?"

"No it's not you! Joana never say-"

"You just admited it was me that got between you -Gasp.- two!"

"Joana," came Micheals voice. He was standing next to Joana.

"Save it father. -Gasp.- I know what I am going to do."

"Joana? Joana!"

Her mother called her name, "What are you planing to do! You can't go anywhere, you have to choose either me or father."

Joana shook her head 'No', even though her mother couldn't see it. "I wont stay with either of you."

A gasp was heard from her Mother. "Now Joana this is not an option."

Micheal said firmly and Joana heard her mother cry over the phone. Joana shoved the cell phone to Micheal and opened the door, "Joana!" Her father called out and Joana walked out. She slammed the door and walked out bumping into Zack and not even apologizing and past Miss. White who stopped shuffling papers and picked up the phone. Joana went out of window range from the secretary hearing the call from Kimberly. Joana stormed to the bathroom and sat on the couch in the bathroom and brought her feet to her chin and placed it there thinking,

**_Great going, smart one. Now where are we going to live? _**

I'll think of something.

Like what hmm?

I said I'll think of something, right now just leave me alone.

Sorry, Joana, but I am you. I can't just leave you alone.

Well atleast try not to talk to me!

I am not talking to you, your talking to your self, how pathetic.

Silence filled the bathroom except for the sniffles of a 16 yearold girl.

**

* * *

**

**Back with Miss.White. **

While Joana stormed out Miss. White picked the phone up and called in sick for Joana and Kimberly just stared calling Joana's name over and over again. Zack who was still rubbing his arm not expecting the sudden rampage of the girl from earlier he met. He just shrugged it off and walked infront of the principles office door and stopped when he heard voices,

"I am guesssing she didn't take it well."

The male said, obviously the principle. Some mumbles were heard from the phone.

"It is not my fault! Your the one that wanted to divorce."

That's all Zack needed to hear before he stepped away from the door, withdrawed a breath and walked into the office. Micheal turned around and said, "Sorry I gotta go." And he hung up. Micheal sat in his chair whileZack sat down in one of the other chairs.

"So, Zack is it?"

"Yes, sir."

Silence filled the room, "Sir, what does Divorce mean?"

Micheal sighed and sat back into his chair, "Well Divorce is when the parents of a child just don't like each other until they get fed up and well. They seperate to being single again. Why do you ask?"

Zack understood, "Oh nothing, just wondering."

"I am guessing you heard the comotion."

Zack touched his arm and nodded. "Sorry about that." Micheal said.

"Joana intends to get rough when she is a little sad and mad at the same time."

"Joana?"

"Oh that's my daughter, the girl who bumped into you probably."

Zack nodded. "So, Zack. Where are you from?"

Zack gulped loudly and said, "Fir- I mean... Texas."

Micheal chuckled for him pronouncing it Texaz once again. After the conversation between them two, Zack got his schedule and it was lunch time. He again was sitting with Kimberly, Joana no where to be found. Kimberly ate in silence while Zack didn't eat at all.

"Umm-"

"Kimberly is my name. Remember it."

"Kimberly, ok. Where did that Joana girl go to?"

Kimberly looked up with a tater-tot sticking out of her mouth, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Zack said and shifted his position.

"Knowing Joana, probablyat the girls bathroom."

Zack sighed, he still didn't know what a bathroom was. Kimberly said it was a washroom earlier, but he didn't remember. Zack got up and walked out of the cafeteria ignoring Kimberly's call.

"Dangit why are people ignoring me?"

Kimberly sighed and continued to eat.

**

* * *

With "Zack" **

Zack turned the hallway and went down some more hall ways until he declared himself lost. He sighed and turned around to face a door. That had a stick figure with a dress. He sorta found out it was a girl bathroom atleast because when he placed his ear on the door he heard sniffles. He opened it and the girl quickly looked at Zack confused.

"Dude this is a girl's bathroom, get out."

She said wiping tears away from her eyes and about to get up. Zack completely walked through the door when he walked towards the staring, Joana.

"Can't you read English? Geez, it says, Girls Bathroom."

"Actually," Zack said sitting next to/ infront of Joana on the couch. "I can't read english that well."

Joana raised an eyebrow, "Though you can speak it perfectly." He shrugged.

A silence filled the bathroom, "Anyways get out it still is a girl's bathroom, English or no English."

"Sorry I can't do that until you tell me what happend earlier."

"Why would I tell you?" Joana said turning her head.

"Well, I live a similar life... I should say."

Joana turned to Zack, "Seriously? Which parent are you sticking with."

He sighed and slapped himself mentally for he was going to tell this girl he wasn't even sure if her name _was _really Joana.

"Actually none. See my mother died and my father disowned me."

Joana gasped and turned back to Zack, "That's terrible. Who do you stay with now?"

"Kimberly and her people."

"Oh, explains why you were with her." Joana giggled and Zack nodded.

"Well are you going to continue the story?" Again Zack nodded.

"My father challenged me to an Agni-" Zack stopped and thought of words that would give away the Agni Kai. "-Er... Duel."

Joana stopped crying and paid attention to Zack, "Continue."

"Well he won and well I got a-" Again he stopped and slapped his forehead,

**_Think Zuko, it's not that hard.. er... I got a what, can't say scar... I'll say... _**

"Therefore he disowned me thinking I wasn't tough enough to be his son." Zuko smiled a victorious smile innerly. "But he said I can come back if I can proove enough that I am tough."

Joana raised an eyebrow, **_This sounds a little like- _**

Joana looked to Zack's left eye and her eyes widend. She saw that his left eye was a little squinting instead of his right eye which was open. She also noticed the wrong color of foundation. She tried to keep in her thoughts and just said to herself that she was going to see if her guess of him being Prince Zuko, was true or not.

"Hey Zack. You got something on your face can I get it?"

Zack was taken back and was about to refuse when Joana replied, "Great!"

She gripped Zack's shoulder, a little hard, and yanked him to the sink. She grabbed paper towels and runned it in the water. Zack's eyes widend at the running water there. He never seen such a sight. When Joana turned thesilver knobback it stopped. Now Zack was like, Okay... Joana twisted the paper towel letting the water run from it. She turned to Zack and smiled,

"Stay still and look up."

He looked up but, his left eye stayed in place. She gulped and started to wipe around his left eye. His right eye cracked open and his hand quickly gripped Joana's wrist. He looked down glaring.

"What do you think your doing?"

He said in more of a demand. Joana breathed in deeply letting it out,

**_He can't be... _**

"Just getting the mark off your face."

Zack knew better than to believe an innocent girl. She narrowed her eye-brows and stomped on his foot him letting go of her wrist to grab his foot. Joana slammed Zack into the wall and tried to pin him by getting onto her tip-toes. He laughed innerly at her attempt. She got some of the foundation off his face till he slammed her into the opposite wall.

"Nice try."

He said. Joana squirmed till tossing up the rag and cratching it in her mouth and closing the space between Zack and her by placing the cloth on his left eye. Well it basically looked like her kissing his left eye, sorta hard... He blinked a little till she pulled back the cloth dropping from his eye and her eyes widening.

_No way. It's true!

* * *

_

Suffer the cliffy! Mwahahahahahaha.Please review about my story > ; Thank you! Much is appriciated! 

Sincerly, Lisa


End file.
